LCD devices control light transmissivity characteristics of liquid crystal materials with electronic fields to display pictures. Thus, LCD devices typically include an LCD panel having a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate 120 and a color filter substrate 110 facing each other by interposing a spacer for maintaining a gap between two substrates 110 and 120, the gap is filled with liquid crystal 108, as shown in FIG. 1.
The TFT substrate 112 includes a plurality of gate lines 112 and data lines 118 perpendicularly crossing the gate lines, a plurality of TFTs 116 formed at cross sections of the gate and data lines 112 and 118, a pixel electrodes 114 connected to the TFTs 116, and a lower alignment film applied thereon.
The color filter substrate 110 includes a color filter 104, a black matrix 102 for preventing leakage of light, a common electrode 106 for forming a vertical electric field in cooperation with the pixel electrode 114, and an upper alignment film applied thereon.
The liquid crystal is driven by a vertical electric field generated between the pixel electrode 114 and the common electrode 106. However, the conventional LCD device has about 90 degree viewing angle.
In order to improve viewing angle, a multi domain technique has been proposed. In the multi domain technique, the alignment film is formed such that the alignment direction is adjusted using light. Accordingly, the liquid crystal molecules are induced to align in various directions.